


Nanako's Harem

by Verchan



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/F, Futanari, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchan/pseuds/Verchan
Summary: In which Nanako decides to sleep around with the ladies of Inaba with her fat cock. Additional tags to be added with potential updates. Entire fic is commissioned.
Relationships: Dojima Nanako/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Nanako's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission. Mild warning for usage of a slur, though I guess one could say it's hardly the most inappropriate thing that happens in here.

“Ugh, he did  _ not  _ just nut and run…” Chie murmured in disbelief as she sat in Yu’s room by herself.

  
It was a normal Sunday, like any other. A lovely day, for all intents and purposes. Chie had been called up to spend time with Yu that morning, and the tomboy was more than excited to spend time with her boyfriend. It was an opportune day to fool around with Yu too, since Dojima had apparently forewarned that he would be predisposed at work the entire day, so there was no overbearing parental interference to get in the way of the two hormonal teens.

  
Nanako was the only other person in the house that they had to stay relatively quiet for. Not that it was very hard to not moan too loud, Chie had to admit.

  
She loved Yu dearly. She had never loved a boy before like she loved Yu. But what she  _ didn’t  _ love was his… performance issues, to put it delicately. Chie didn’t know what was worse, that Yu didn’t look much more than five inches down there, even when erect (not that she had a ruler or anything to be sure), or that he didn’t last very long at all. Then again, maybe that in of itself was a blessing in disguise. Chie couldn’t imagine how frustrating it’d be if she’d have to endure  _ not  _ being pleasured as much as she could be with someone bigger if Yu had more endurance in him.

  
No, maybe her least favorite thing about Yu was that he was never entirely available.

  
After a disappointing performance of sex in Yu’s room, an unfortunately minimal amount of cum shooting into her entrance that left much to be desired, Chie far from entirely satisfied, it wasn’t long until Yu had to answer his phone and cut their so-called play date short. Apparently, he had actually made plans beforehand with Rise and completely forgot like the bonehead he was, so he only had a few minutes to get dressed again and hightail it out of there, leaving Chie in the dust by herself before she knew it.

  
Now  _ that  _ was probably Chie’s least favorite thing. The open relationship that she had agreed to be a part of with other girls, with Yu in the center of it all. She understood that keeping him all to herself was a selfish thing to wish, but she couldn’t deny it. Though, in this instance at least, she couldn’t even fault Rise or anyone else in her position. If Yu couldn’t even balance his harem -- to put it crudely -- well enough, then that was all on him.

  
Still, all that aside, there was still the main problem right here and now. Gingerly getting dressed again, Chie pursed her lips as she looked down at her shapely legs. Her body was still hot; she didn’t even get to cum before Yu had left. He had literally just busted his nut and made a run for it, pretty much, and Chie was hardly satisfied. She considered finishing up by herself in his room, but shook her head at such a thought. Honestly, the mood was kind of ruined at that point, so she had little desire to emotionally, even if her body still wanted it.

  
With a resigned sigh, the girl -- now dressed again -- decided to clear her head and exit the room. While she was here, she may as well make the most of it, maybe spend some time with Nanako. Poor girl always seemed like she was home alone with Dojima and Yu often out of the picture, so Chie figured she’d appreciate the company.

Fanning herself slightly as she exited Yu’s room and began to venture downstairs casually, Chie was quickly met by the sight of Nanako in the kitchen, sporting a thin, loose-fitting gown like she often wore at home during the Summer season. Specifically, the girl was at the sink setting down a plate she had just finished off of and rinsed it a bit. Once she was done, the little girl stretched her arms out above her, letting her gown ride up slightly… and letting Chie get a good look at a rising bulge underneath Nanako’s gown, between her legs.  
  
The tomboy instinctively let out a gasp as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, as though unable to fathom the divine sight before her. Even obscured underneath the thin gown, Chie could already see that whatever the little girl was packing between her legs, it was… certainly much bigger than Yu. Chie wasn’t oblivious to the humor that something as increasingly commonplace these days as a girl with a cock would be what gave her pause, considering all the freaky stuff she’d otherwise seen in the TV world, but it was what it was.

  
Little did Chie know however that Nanako was well aware of what the teen was ogling, and not only that, that the little girl was deliberately giving Chie a show. She may have been young, but even she was able to put two and two together between Chie coming over and Yu rushing out of the house, leaving Chie in the dust.

  
Gulping as the mere sight of the magnificent bulge from afar was able to cause Chie to feel an unbearable quivering between her legs, underneath her black spats, she couldn’t deny that her body still hungered to be filled up. A part of her wanted to ask forgiveness to whoever was watching her from above for what she was about to do, but so far deep was she in depravity that she almost didn’t care on the other hand if she’d be damned for what she was about to do.

  
Licking her lips hungrily, Chie silently followed Nanako as the latter girl walked toward the living room, settling herself onto the sofa with the television playing in the background. She could still faintly see the bulge between Nanako’s legs underneath the gown, as though it were just begging to be released, and like a predator closing in on its prey, Chie sat down next to Nanako silently on the sofa, keeping her hands clasped together.

  
Little did she also know that she was the one playing right into Nanako’s hands at that moment.

  
Braving to scoot closer and closer toward Nanako, not even pretending to pay attention on what was on the TV at that moment, Chie huddled up to the little girl. “Phew… Did you see Yu-kun while he was on his way out? He really invited me over here, and then totally blew me off!” Chie exclaimed in an attempt to make casual conversation, while also using this opportunity to blow off some verbal steam. “Lemme give you a piece of advice, Nanako-chan! Stay far away from boys! They’re seriously nothing but trouble!” Chie exclaimed with a pout.

  
With an innocent giggle that betrayed what was truly going on inside her head, Nanako nodded eagerly. “No problem! Boys are icky anyway! I’m totally only gonna hang out with girls for my whole life!” She exclaimed happily, suddenly sliding over toward Chie and pulling her into a playful hug, rubbing her petite body against Chie’s toned stomach.

  
The sudden display of affection caused the teen to gasp softly in surprise, having not expected Nanako to approach her so forwardly like that. Her body almost seemed hesitant to get moist, but it couldn’t help what it enjoyed, and the feeling of Nanako’s lithe body rubbing against her… It just felt too good! She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t help it! Even so, for all Nanako rubbed up against Chie, she wanted to feel a different part of Nanako’s body. She wanted… She needed…

  
“Do you like that, Chie? Or are you looking for something else?” Nanako suddenly whispered in Chie’s ear, her usual high pitched cheer replaced with a lower tone, almost sultry. A tone that certainly did not sound like it belonged on Nanako, yet it resonated so naturally on her like the tone fit her like a glove. It was an inflection that she had used before, evident from the way her hot breath alone was able to make Chie’s body freeze up.

  
With a bated breath, Chie blinked, barely able to move her body where she sat while Nanako got closer and closer, almost threatening to smother her at that rate.

  
“W-What are you talking about? I-I’m just…!” Chie attempted to respond, but was just unable to keep up any pretenses with Nanako calling her out like that. The girl simply did not have a poker face, not like Naoto did, though she could imagine even the prince detective would melt in a situation like this herself as well.

  
“You can be honest with me, Chie. Big bro just couldn’t satisfy you, and left you hanging all by your lonesome, is that right? Boys really only think about themselves, don’t they? And all you wanted to do was to just get off, right?” Nanako continued with her low inflection, almost sounding like an aroused growl in some areas, her dainty little fingers creeping up Chie’s chest like spider legs until they began playing with Chie’s pert nipples through her shirt, eliciting sharp moans from Chie.

  
Any attempt the tomboy made to speak was paused, as she felt the words get stuck in her throat. Between the deft fingers of the little girl expertly pleasuring her body, her strange tone and words coming as a surprise sucker punch, Chie was suddenly feeling overwhelmed in a matter of seconds, until she was finally able to croak something out, her true feelings.

  
“Y-Yes…!” Chie gasped out before even she knew it, her body  _ and  _ her mind alike practically becoming putty in Nanako’s expert touch. The way her fingers gracefully moved, one hand touching Chie’s pristine chest while the other cupped her chin as the girl straddled Chie entirely, her movements clearly indicated she had pleasured another woman before. Not like Yu, who always moved so awkwardly like he didn’t know what he was doing. No, the difference was clear in an instant. This was not the first time Nanako had touched another woman. But where could she have--?

  
“You saw my cock earlier, didn’t you? That’s because I wanted you to see it. I wanted you to see how much bigger I am than big bro. Say it. Like the slut you are,” Nanako demanded in an uncharacteristic tone that Chie had never heard her take before, pointedly squeezing Chie’s nipples between her fingertips, causing the girl’s back to arch by instinct. “You want to be  _ really  _ filled up, to be satisfied in ways big bro never could.”

  
“Y-Yes…!” Chie cried out helplessly, gradually becoming enslaved to Nanako’s domineering power, almost driven to drooling idly at this rate. Her body was so starved, she would have taken it from anyone, but to take it from Nanako too… The depravity of it excited Chie. “I wanna be filled up! I want you to fuck and pump me like the slut I am!”

  
“That’s more like it…” Nanako purred under her breath lustfully, growling like an animal in heat. With unprecedented strength, the smaller girl suddenly grabs Chie by the back of her head and leans in, forcefully making out with the teen, capturing her sweet and succulent lips. The short-haired girl could only gasp and moan in surprise before she allows herself to be utterly conquered by Nanako, quickly giving in to her touch, her power.

  
The kiss was so intense, it was hard to fathom that it was only a small taste of what was to come. Soft suckling noises could be heard ringing throughout the small house as Nanako began to have her way with Chie, before eventually pulling away, a saliva trail connecting both of their tongues together before Nanako spat in Chie’s mouth in a show of domination.

  
Nanako could only think to herself how easily Chie had fallen under her thumb. Most of the other girls she’d conquered at least put up  _ some  _ fight. How pathetic. But Nanako liked her girls that way all the same anyway.

  
“Good girl…” She purred in a low voice, licking her lips. “I think you’re just about ready.”

  
…

  
In just a matter of moments, Nanako was sitting on the sofa with her back up against it, her legs spread out while Chie was in her rightful place, on her knees beneath Nanako, ready to pleasure her new master like a good servant.

  
Like a good slut, Chie knew what to do without needing to be told. Lifting up the girl’s skirt, she was met with a fat cock that was bigger and even girthier than she’d expected. Nanako was  _ huge _ , and even then, it felt like an understatement to say as much. Her towering cock was uncircumcised, her foreskin doing little to hide the tempting treasures underneath. Grown men certainly couldn’t hope to be as big as her, much less a cute little girl like her, but the cock that almost flopped right onto Chie’s forehead looked almost an entire foot long, at least. Nanako’s panties even seemed specially woven to accommodate the girl’s fat nuts, looking like a bra or a pouch that comfortably cupped the girl’s milky balls.

  
Enveloping Nanako’s epic girth was a pink condom that looked like it was barely able to even fit around her cock, tightly squeezed around but not too uncomfortably so from the look of things. Either way, the condom did little to keep out the deep, manly musk of Nanako’s length, as evidenced when Chie gave it a nice, deep sniff. It smelled so fucking manly, deeper and heavier than Yu ever did. In fact, Chie didn’t take long at all to realize it; out of the three residents of this house, two of them were men. Yu was not one of them.

  
“F-Fuck, it smells so good…” Chie moaned out, barely able to resist the urge to drool all over the enormous cock before her.

  
“Oh, thank you. The neighbors certainly seem to think so too,” Nanako grinned deviously with a faux innocent giggle, not bothering to hide her lion’s pride. Dense as Chie usually tended to be, such a comment wasn’t lost on the girl, remembering how she had taken notice of two women in the neighborhood being pregnant when she passed through on her way to the Dojima home. Not that she minded. A real alpha stud like Nanako deserved all the women she wanted.

  
And as she remained face to face with Nanako’s bitch-breaking tip, a cock that had been inside other women and bred them, Chie suddenly felt a certain pang in her heart. She hardly needed more than a second to realize what it was; envy. She  _ wanted  _ to be bred, impregnated with superior seed like those women. And to do that…

_  
RIIIP! _

  
Suddenly, to even Nanako’s surprise, the condom tightly wrapped around her huge cock was torn apart by Chie’s nimble fingers, the girl madly grinning lustfully as she let the enormous futa length free as though liberating it from a prison.

  
The girl let out a soft gasp, but it was hardly an unwelcome surprise. Smirking as she knew exactly what would drive Chie to do such a thing, Nanako chuckled softly. “Fufu, you wanna get impregnated that badly? You’re such a cute little slut…” She murmured, running her petite hand through Chie’s hair like petting a dog.

  
“Y-Yes…! I want all of you, mistress!” The teenager cried out, intent on worshiping Nanako like the goddess she was.

  
From there, unable to help herself, Chie placed her hands on Nanako’s hulking testicles, each ball big enough to be comfortably grasped in each of her hands. She playfully squeezed each ball, eliciting a soft, pleasured groan from Nanako as Chie could just about feel the titanic sperm inside her nutsack swimming around, just waiting to be released. And who was she to deny a stud like Nanako that pleasure?

  
Letting out a hot breath, Chie moved her nimble hands up and pulled down on Nanako’s foreskin, letting a pungent smell free that hit her in the nose fiercely. The smegma that was once obscured from view was thick and bountiful, still more appealing to Chie than Yu ever could be. Licking her lips eagerly, Chie wasted no time in getting to work on cleaning and servicing Nanako as she deserved, leaning in and letting her tongue finally get a taste of Nanako’s length, cleaning up the thick smegma from Nanako’s fuckpipe and swallowing it all down, bobbing her head back and forth, all the while keeping her hands on Nanako’s balls, lightly squeezing them playfully.

  
Nanako cocked her head back and let out a soft moan, softly thrusting her hips back and forth. It was clear that she felt good, and Chie was more than pleased to know that she was doing a good job at making her goddess feel good. She had never felt this kind of emotion before; feeling genuinely happy to serve someone this big. She had  _ never  _ felt this kind of pleasure when with Yu, physically or emotionally. The more she thought back to her boyfriend, the more she could only feel contempt for the boy that she thought she loved. But after just a few minutes in the presence of a  _ real  _ stud, the truth became clear to the tomboy…

  
“F-Fuck, you taste so goooood…” Chie moaned out as she licked the sides of Nanako’s length clean. “Way bigger and even tastier than Yu… Compared to you, he’s not even a man! More like a needle-dicked fag~” She slurred out, the comparison naturally making Nanako more erect than ever before.

  
“Mmm, well of course! Men can’t give you what I can~” Nanako moaned out, biting her lip sensually as she continued to stroke Chie’s hair. “The neighborhood ladies tell me I’m bigger than their husbands like I don’t already know that. And I’m thinking to that end, one by one, starting with you, I’ll take away big bro’s harem right from underneath his nose,” she chuckled deviously.

_  
Yes, of course… It’s what she would deserve _ , Chie thought to herself in a drunken stupor, letting the realization hit her. Yu had always been fancied as some suave ladies’ man, yet the irony that he was to become such a cuckold only made Chie wetter than before. It was one thing to enjoy the fruits of Nanako’s titan, but to also do it while going behind Yu’s back… It excited the girl in ways that not even her adventures in the TV world could.

_  
Slrrrrp! Smack smack. _

  
After a few additional moments of Chie sucking off Nanako, having long since finished cleaning up her thick smegma and transitioned into casually blowing the huge length, which filled up the girl’s mouth to the point her jaw ached after a while, Chie eventually pulled away, letting out a hot exhale as her lips remained connected to Nanako’s tip by a saliva trail. With the cock sufficiently wettened, Chie figured she was ready to take it now. Nanako’s full brunt.

  
“Get on top of me. I’ll let you do all the work,” Nanako said with a devious smile, a kind of smile that did not entirely belong on such a little girl. Then again, the same could be said for her massive cock, and yet here they were all the same.

  
Chie only silently nodded, too deep under Nanako’s figurative spell to be able to even bother saying anything in response. Nanako was able to read her like a book, not that she was thinking anything too complex deep down. It was clear what the teenager wanted, and now she was free to have it.

  
Without a moment’s hesitation, Chie stood up again before reaching over and sliding her panties down, letting her waiting hole be free. With her slender yet toned legs rising, one by one, to push her atop the sofa, Chie gingerly climbed onto Nanako’s body until her exposed pussy, practically dripping at this point; she could practically feel the heat radiating off the huge cock, it was like a fire compared to Yu’s pathetic spark.

  
As the anticipation threatened to kill Chie, she wasted no more time and finally sunk down, letting her slit slide down atop Nanako’s colossal bitch breaker. In an instant, Chie’s head cocked back and her mouth opened before she realized it, a loud moan escaping her lips that almost reached the entire house.

  
“A-Aaaah…!~” She moaned out in ecstasy, pleasure that she’d never known before, as her inner walls were being stretched out before she knew it.

  
It was certainly a good thing that they were the only two around, to say the least. Chie  _ would  _ have found herself hoping they wouldn’t alert the neighbors, but a part of her just about  _ wanted  _ them to hear, to know that Nanako owned this pussy now. Who knew? Maybe she would get to meet and bond with the neighbors who had also been bred by Nanako.

  
Like a man claiming his woman, Nanako wrapped her arm around Chie’s waist to hold her close in a vice-like grip, groaning softly as she thrust her hips up and down, drilling her unmatched tool in and out of her new pet’s pussy with sickeningly sweet sloshing sounds. Pardon the alliteration. Chie was practically helpless in Nanako’s grasp, finding her own arms wrapping around Nanako, in turn  _ wanting  _ to be held by her, never wanting to let go, never wanting to be without Nanako’s superior fuckpole ever again.

  
“Mmm, fuck… Take it, bitch!~” Nanako said, the vulgar words almost sounding wrong from such a demure looking girl, yet simultaneously felt so right to hear. “Who does this pussy belong to? Who owns this pussy?”

  
“Y-You do, daddy! You do!” Chie practically shrieked, bouncing up and down Nanako’s cock, moving in rhythm with her, her modest tits bouncing . An alpha like her didn’t deserve to have to do all the work, after all. “I’ll never be satisfied with any other cock ever again! P-Please use me as a cumdump whenever you want! I live to worship!~”

  
“Damn right~” Nanako giggled almost innocently, her innocent mien obviously a ploy as she was plowing the girl mercilessly, her bulbous tip reaching deeper and deeper with each powerful thrust she gave. The more she mercilessly dug and pillaged Chie’s ripe, budding body, the wider Chie’s inner walls stretched, and it was permanent. All the pain that one would think would have come with being impaled on such a thick, epic shaft was washed over with indescribable bliss as Chie was thoroughly dominated in a way she’d never been dominated before, in a way that Yu most of all never could, much less any other man for that matter. And to that end…

  
“Just to think, you won’t even be able to go back to big bro even if you wanted to!” The younger girl grinned, “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be stretched so much that Yu won’t even be able to fill your hole up anymore!”

  
“Y-Yes! He couldn’t possibly compare to you, master!~” Chie shook her head, her slender legs beginning to wrap around Nanako as well now.

_  
Smack! Slap! _

  
Intense smacking sounds rang out through the living room at an occasionally uneven pace as Nanako’s hefty balls swung back and forth with each thrust, smacking against Chie’s rounded ass, the girl easily driving Chie’s dignity into the dirt. The sounds were accompanied by the occasional gesture of Nanako reaching around and smacking the girl’s firm, delicious butt in between.

  
With an aroused growl, all the while maintaining her pace like she had done this plenty of times before, Nanako used her free hand to reach up and pull up Chie’s shirt, exposing her nipples, hard as diamonds. They weren’t quite as huge and milky as the mothers in the neighborhood that Nanako had knocked up, but they would do.

  
Licking her lips, Nanako leaned in and clamped her mouth onto Chie’s left tit, sucking eagerly and adding to the intense stimulation Chie was subject to. Chie’s grip around Nanako tightened as she could almost feel her mind overloading from the intense pleasure she was feeling at every corner, more and more slutty moans escaping her supple lips. The younger girl’s tongue swirled around Chie’s nipple expertly, suckling and even lightly biting playfully, knowing exactly which buttons to push. Without fail, the girl was easily wrapped under Nanako’s thumb, and certainly in this moment, neither of them would have it any other way.

_  
THWAP THWAP THWAP! _

  
After a few more charged moments of heated passion and lust, Nanako eventually pulled her mouth off of Chie’s breast, the young woman feeling a cold shiver through her body as the warmth of Nanako’s mouth left her body. Coupled with Nanako’s powerful thrusts becoming gradually more and more urgent, this only could have meant one thing.

  
“N-Nngh… I’m close, bitch! You better be a good cum slut and take all of my seed in you!” Nanako demanded, keeping her arm wrapped tightly around Chie’s waist while the other did the same with the back of the young futa’s neck.

  
“Y-Yes, sir! Please give it all to me! I need it, more than anything!!” Chie screamed out, her body feeling hotter than it ever did in her whole life, her mind at the brink of being permanently destroyed like her pussy already was. “Give me all of your babies! Breed all of your kids in me! Y-You won’t even have to take responsibility at all, sir! I’ll let Yu raise them like the  _ stupid cuck  _ he is!~” Chie cried out. Such was the depravity she had sunk into that the boy she had once loved was now reduced to a pathetic beta male in her mind, because compared to Nanako, that was exactly what he was. And the best part was, he would never even know it.

  
“Good girl. You make a good case!” Nanako grinned deviously, getting closer and closer to climax as her thrusts intensified, though she didn’t need much convincing to cum inside Chie. Her insides felt so good, there was no reason not to at any rate. “Say it more! Tell me more how much you want me to plant my seed in you!” She demanded mercilessly, volts of pleasure beginning to overload Chie at this rate as she could feel her mind beginning to break right there.

  
“I WANT IT!! I  _ NEED  _ IT!! I-I need it more than anything in the world! I want your alpha spunk in me so bad, master! I’ll do  _ anything  _ to please you!” She screamed out desperately, wanting nothing more than to be filled up with futa cock milk.

  
“N-Nngh…~ Then take it! Take it all, Chie!” Nanako moaned in pleasure, more than happy to accommodate as she finally came, busting her nut inside Chie’s ripe body. Her meaty, engorged balls practically shuddered along with the rest of her body as they emptied themselves inside Chie’s fresh cunny.

_  
SPPLRT! SPLRT! _

  
“A-Aaaah~ Fuck! O-Oh, fuck!” Chie screamed out as she felt it coming, simultaneously cumming as well as her entrance squirted all over Nanako’s rod.

  
Both Nanako and Chie, as though in sync with each other, sharply pulled their heads back as Chie’s insides were practically painted white with Nanako’s thick, milky cum. Nanako had delivered such an abundant load that Chie’s stomach expanded slightly, as though forced to stretch in order to hold all the cum that was filling her up.

  
Chie’s eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out as her mind practically fried up. As her womb was flooded with Nanako’s incomparable payload, the girl could practically feel Yu’s hastily planted seed inside her being literally destroyed and thoroughly overpowered by Nanako’s superior seed, like fish being pulverized by a shark. Each sperm swam vigorously until they reached Chie’s egg, and with that, the fertilization began.

  
There was no doubt about it now. Chie had been bred by the alpha specimen that was Nanako.

  
With a soft plopping sound, Nanako finally pulled out of Chie, the tip wet with the girl’s pussy juices and leftover cum dripping out. Unable to even feel her legs, Chie kept a hold on Nanako for support, and even then it almost felt like her arms would give away any moment as well. The girl was panting heavily like a dog in heat, while Nanako -- while mildly sweaty -- was hardly out of breath, as though a stud like her was hardly tired out by satisfying one common slut. In the heat of the moment, Chie leaned in and pressed her lips against Nanako’s, passionately making out with her, moaning into the girl’s mouth eagerly.

  
Nanako returned the kiss, but it was a cold, passionless kiss. Chie may have worshiped Nanako now like the goddess she was, but Nanako in turn only saw Chie as one of many sluts to be bred and fucked as much as she wanted. And Chie wouldn’t have it any other way. As Chie’s hands moved down to stroke Nanako’s flat chest through her gown, Nanako responded by reaching around and grabbing Chie’s hair, yanking it sharply and causing her to pull away from the kiss, with her mouth still open.

  
With that, Nanako leaned in and spat in Chie’s mouth, the girl eagerly swallowing down as like a man in the desert who had found water, before whispering in her ear. “This body is my property now. You live and breathe just for me now,” Nanako growled lowly, reveling in her role as Chie’s new master. “Is that right?”

  
“Y-Yes, master!~ Thank you for blessing me with your cum!” Chie moaned in an elated fashion; it was amazing how easily this had turned from a bad day into the best day of her entire life. Or rather, the  _ first  _ day of the rest of her life.

  
“Good, good. I think we’re gonna have lots and lots of fun together~” Nanako said happily, seeming to revert back to her childish exterior.

  
She was thoroughly pleased with her handiwork, and though her cock began to soften up as it satisfied itself inside Chie, the young futa couldn’t help but hunger a bit for even more slaves to add to her harem, but for now, focused her attention on Chie right here and now, leaning in to deeply kiss her once more like a reward for her performance.

  
Nanako said it herself; at this rate, she may as well steal Yu’s harem right from under his nose.  
  


Chie was only just the beginning, after all. Just the thought of conquering the other women of Inaba made her worn cock quiver some more...


End file.
